Still Here
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Rafe and Roman are searching for Marlena, Ciara fears that she is going to lose Ben until someone unexpected reaches out, and Shawn confronts Gina to try and reach his mother.
1. Chapter One

**Lemme start by saying I do not own Days, never have and never will. If I did, I would stop letting the really good characters go. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Rafe was pacing around the room. "We need to figure out how to get Hope back."

Roman nodded in agreement. "Did you call Shawn and tell him what's going on?"

Rafe nodded. "He said he was on his way," he glanced at his watch. "But seems like he should have been here by now."

* * *

Princess Gina had crept out of the room that she was pretending to be trapped in after she had drugged John. She had gotten some food and water and was now on her way back.

"Mom?" A voice called behind her, which prompted her to turn around. "I thought that was you."

She forced a smile. "Shawn," she greeted. "What brings you all the way here?"

He smiled back. "You."

Her smile faded. "Me? What do you mean? I was just here searching for Marlena. Isn't that why your here too?"

He shrug. "I heard that Marlena just came here to be closer to John." He tilted his head to the side. "But you already knew that, didn't you, Princess Gina?"

She crossed her arms. "Princess Gina?" She asked in confusion. "I am your mother! Show some respect!"

He shook his head. "I respect my mother, but the thing is, your not her. Your Princess Gina, and you kidnapped Marlena probably for Stefano." He watched her closely.

She rolled her eyes. "So, what if I am Princess Gina?" She asked in her accent. "What are you going to do about it? Your mother is gone. I am the only one left," she chuckled. "And I won't hesitate to kill you, or your wife. Maybe even your daughter. But stay out of my way and I won't hurt them." She hissed. She started to walk past him, but he got in front of her.

* * *

Ciara flipped threw the case files with Justin, searching for something they may have missed. She rubbed her forehead with exhaustion. "I can't lose Ben.. I just can't.."

Justin put a hand on her arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "With any luck, you won't." He said, trying to avoid giving her false hope. "I figured that your mom would want to help too, where is she anyways?"

Ciara shrug. "Probably busy with a case."

* * *

**"Like sands through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives."**

* * *

Princess Gina groaned. "I will kill you then, and nobody is around to stop me this time." She reached into her purse, searching for a weapon. She pulled out s pocket knife, then flipped it open.

"Mom? Look, I know your still in there.." Shawn caught her hand when she swung the knife at him.

"Your precious mother is gone!" Gina taunted. "I am the only one here." She pulled her hand free, then shoved him to the ground.

But he pulled her down with him. "Your wrong! I know she's still in there!"

She had dropped her knife a moment ago, and now she was reaching for it. "Your mother is dead, and you're going to join her!" She kicked him off, then reached over and grabbed her knife. "You are really trying my patience!"

He pushed himself to his feet. "Mom?" He tried again. He pulled his phone out and secretly texted Rafe where he was without Gina seeing. "Mom, please you have to fight this... Ciara and I both need you.."

Gina rolled her eyes. "I told you, she's gone! Actually, she's long gone."

Shawn ignored her. "I may be getting a divorce from Belle.. again.. And Ciara's boyfriend is on death row.. please mom.. we need you.."

Gina grabbed him by the shirt collar, then slammed him against the side of a building."You need to stay out of my business! And stay out of my way!" She put the knife blade to his throat. "Are we clear?"

* * *

Rafe glanced at the text from Shawn, then glanced at Roman. "Shawn says that he's keeping Princess Gina busy and he wants us to focus on finding Marlena."

Roman nodded. "Where would she have taken her? Somewhere for Stefano I'm guessing."

Rafe nodded in agreement. "But the question is where?"

* * *

Kayla had walked over to join Ciara and Justin, sitting down beside them. "Any luck yet?" She asked, but she knew that she already knew the answer to that.

Ciara shook her head. "No.. not yet.." She sighed softly. "Thank you for your help, Justin." She stood up and gave him a hug, then hugged Kayla too. She grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well?" Gina asked impatiently. "Anyways, I should really be getting back to John now. When he wakes up and I'm gone, he'll know that I lied to him." She turned away to leave, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"John is smart; he probably already knows you lied to him." Shawn suggested. "I would guess he's trying to get out of wherever you hid him at."

She pulled her arm loose, then spun around to face him. "I told you, your mother is gone! And she's not coming back." She clutched her fingers tighter around the knife handle.

"She's not gone! I know she's not! She's still in there somewhere!" He hissed. "Mom? Please come back! Everyone misses you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Nobody misses a bore like Hope," she taunted. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "I can't believe how willing you are to sacrifice yourself to try and save your mother. Is it worth it?"

He winced. "Always. She's important to everyone in Salem, not just me."

She groaned. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Ciara answered her phone when it rang. "Yah, I'll accept the charges." She thought it was Ben who was calling her, so she was surprised when Clyde's voice came on the line.

"I have a way of saving Ben, but we will need your help."

She nodded. "Of course, how can I help?"

"Great! Here's the plan..."

* * *

"Princess Gina would probably lock Marlena up in a room somewhere until Stefano can get to her." Rafe said, glancing at a piece of paper that mentioned the Dimera properties around.

Roman nodded in agreement. "We should split up so we cover more ground."

Rafe nodded in agreement. "Let's do it then."

* * *

Gina drug him over to a small unoccupied building that looked like the one she had John in, then shoved him inside. "Good-bye, Shawn." Then she closed the door back, locking it from the outside. She took the water and food from her bag, then put the bag against the door and pulled out her liter, then set it on fire.

She started to leave, but felt a little bit weird at first in which she quickly shook away. "Time to get back to John now."

* * *

**Just ended in a cliffy.. who doesn't love then, right? Anyways, I may have gotten tidbits wrong and I will apologize for that.****Please follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three.****Toodles, friends!****Athena, Out!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chappie 2 is here! I really hope its enjoyable. :) Hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

"Ta ta," Gina said as she turned away and headed back to where she was holding John at. She pulled out her phone to call Stefano. "We have company," she informed him when he answered. "So you better decide what to do with Marlena while you can."

Stefano groaned. "I'm not with Marlena, her and Hattie switched places," he complained. "Which means, Marlena is probably headed your way now."

She quickly hung up and hurried to the room, pausing when the door was open. She walked over and pushed it open, glancing around. John was gone, and Marlena wasn't here either. She frowned. "I missed my chance!" She wanted to scream, but refrained from it. "No, no, no!" She reached into her purse, and pulled her knife back out. "I hope you are still lurking around, Hope. I want you to see what I am about to do." She turned away and stomped off.

* * *

Ben was helping Clyde to get a place in the gate that they could fit through to get out. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry, dad! I'm sure the guards are searching for us by now. I don't think Will can hold them off this long."

Clyde snipped the last bit with his wire cutters. "Now, let's get out of here, son."

* * *

Ciara pulled the motorcycle into the bushes where Clyde had told her to wait, listening for the sound of the alert to signal that they had made the escape. The alert sounded, so she clutched the bars tighter while she waited. But what she wasn't counting on was the gun shots that followed. She revved up the engine, trying to force herself to stay calm.

* * *

Rafe and Roman had split up to search for Marlena, neither knew yet that John was missing too. Rafe was the one who found them. "Marlena? You okay?" He was surprised to see her with John.

Marlena nodded. "I'm fine, we both are."

John sighed. "Something weird is going on. Marlena said that she was just with Steve, and I saw him gunned down." He glanced back at Marlena. "And I was just with Hope.. but when I woke up she was gone but the door was still locked."

Rafe sighed. "Hope is Princess Gina.. but I wonder if Steve could be Stefano?" He called Roman. "I found Marlena.. along with John. Meet us back where we were."

* * *

Shawn pushed himself to his feet, then walked over to the door. He banged on it as hard as he could. "Ouch! That's hot!" He took a couple of steps back. "Anyone out there?!" He called out. "Open up!"

As if on cue, the door opened; then Princess Gina walked in holding her knife. "John escaped. I could have stopped that if I didn't have to deal with you when I went on a food run. So I hope your mother is still here somewhere, because I want her to see this." She took a step towards him, fingering the knife between her fingers. "I love John, and I know that he loves me too, I just need to remind him of that."

He shook his head. "No, you don't love John, you're obsessed with him!" He hissed. "You're making my mom out to be the bad guy here, trying to make everyone turn on her! I hope your plan backfires!"

She slapped him. "How dare you speak to me that way!" She shoved him to the ground. "Show some respect!" She took a step towards him. "How are you going to beat me? You won't hit your own mother's body, would you?"

He crawled backwards. "Of course not."

She swung the knife at him, but he caught her arm before she could cut him. "Your mother is gone now just like I've been saying, so nothing is stopping me from killing you!" She felt that weird feeling again, but once again shook it off. She pulled loose, getting to her feet.

He pushed himself back up. "Mom? Talk to me. I miss you."

Gina smirked. "Try as hard as you want to, but it's not going to work. I am here to stay now." She shoved him against the wall. "I will go and look for John when I'm done here," she ignored the smoke that was drifting in from the open door. "I will be leaving here, but you won't be." She stabbed him in the side.

He tried to grab on to something, but collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Rafe, Roman, John, and Marlena, was in the room, trying to figure things out. Marlena rubbed her forehead. "I really owe Hattie one big time for this."

John blinked in confusion. "So let me get this straight, Hope was really Princess Gina? And Steve is Stefano? That would explain how Hope got Steve to come back to Salem on New Years."

Rafe nodded. "Exactly." He dialed numbers on his phone, then put it up to his ear. The call went to voicemail. "Where are you, Shawn? We found Marlena and John; they are both safe now. Call me back when you get this." He hung up.

Roman sighed. "I got a bad feeling. After all, Shawn was with Princess Gina."

John listened to them. "So that's where Gina had gone. We should go and see if he needs any help."

* * *

Ciara pushed the pedal on her motorcycle when she spotted Ben, then pulled up in front of him which made him pause in his tracks. She tossed him a helmet. "Where's Clyde?" She asked, when she noticed that it was just Ben.

Ben was surprised to see Ciara. "He got caught helping me escape." He put the helmet on, then climbed on behind her. "Let's just get out of here."

She pressed down on the pedal as they sped away.

* * *

Gina smiled. _I hope you saw that, Hope, _she chuckled to herself, then turned away and stalked off. She needed to find John, before he ran into any one else from Salem, mainly Marlena. She had that weird feeling again, and paused to glance back to where she'd left Shawn at. _What's happening to me? _She groaned to herself. She kept walking, glancing around. "I wonder where John got off to?" She started to keep going, but her feet felt as heavy as stone and she couldn't move them. "What is going on?"

_Give it up, Princess Gina! _A voice hissed in her head. _You are done terrorizing my family! _

Gina opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, she collapsed.

* * *

**Sadly this chappie is going to end right here. Wahahaha! Please follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three!**

**Ta ta for now friends!**

**Athena, Out!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A new chapter. Hurray! Thanks to anyone who followed or favorited so far! :D**

* * *

Hope slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. She had watched everything through Gina's eyes, but she was still confused about what all led up to this point. Then she remembered why she fought so hard to come back. "Shawn!" She quickly pushed herself to her feet, noticing they were shaky at first.

"Hope? Is that you?" A voice asked behind her. She spun around, surprised to see Rafe there, along with Roman, John, and Marlena.

Hope nodded. "It's me. I.. I need to get to Shawn.." She turned away and hastily started towards a building that was on fire. Roman and Rafe pushed past her, as Marlena pulled her back.

"Hope, don't worry.. they will get him out of there." She promised her. "Come with me." She led her over to a bench where they could watch from and where Hope could rest. "Are you okay..?"

Hope slowly nodded. "But I'm worried about Shawn.. he'll know I was the one who tried to kill him.."

Marlena shook her head. "He was the first one who discovered that you was Princess Gina, I mean, everybody knew about your odd behavior, but no one else could figure out that you weren't you. Shawn did, after one conversation with you."

Hope glanced at her. "Really? He figured it out first?"

* * *

Rafe was the first to get to him. "Shawn? Can you hear me?" He knelt down beside him, quickly checking his neck for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief, then pulled his jacket off and put it over the wound to stop the bleeding. "We have to get him out of here now."

Roman nodded in agreement, then hurried over to help Rafe while John went outside to call for an ambulance.

* * *

A little while later, Hope was in the hospital waiting room and was pacing around waiting for any news. She pulled out her phone and dialed numbers on it. But it went to voicemail. "I'm sorry, Ciara, if it seemed like I have been ignoring you this past year," she spoke into the phone. "I was hoping to talk to you in person, but your brother is in the hospital." She told her where they were. "If you get this, then please meet me here. And I promise I will explain everything to you then. If not, I'll see you later and explain everything then. Bye now, love you baby." She hung up.

Marlena stood up from where she was sitting, then walked over to join her. "Want to talk about it?"

Hope glanced at her. "I put my son in the hospital.. what kind of mother am I?" Tears started streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around Marlena's neck, pulling her into a hug. "I hope he forgives me for this."

Marlena shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive. You wasn't yourself, and Shawn knew what he was doing when he went up against Princess Gina. You didn't hurt him, she did."

Rafe, Roman, and John had decided to keep searching for Stefano.

The doctor had come out a moment later to talk to them. Hope was relieved when the doctor said that he would be okay. She would see if she could get him transferred to Salem Hospital.

* * *

Hope was relieved when they had gotten back to Salem a few days later. She was sitting in the hospital room with him, but Kayla was keeping him on pain meds so he kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

The door opened and Ciara hurried in. "Mom! I am so sorry that I'm late!"

Hope stood up and gave her a tight hug. "Its okay, sweetie."

Ciara walked slowly over to Shawn, sliding her hand in his. "What happened?" She asked, pulling her gaze away from her brother toward her mom.

Hope took a deep breath, then told her the whole story of what had happened. "So I did this. I hurt my own son, can you believe that?"

Ciara shook her head as tears slid down her cheek. "No you didn't."

Hope sighed. "Can you stay here with him? I need to go for a quick walk."

Ciara nodded. "Of course." When Hope left, Ciara sat down in the chair. Before coming here, she had dropped Ben off at Dimera. She pulled out her phone to text him and to tell him what's going on. She wondered if Hope had remembered to call Belle or not.

"Please don't call her," a sleepy voice spoke up which caused her to jump.

"Shawn, you're awake!" But then it dawned on her what he had said. "I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?" She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you want Belle to know?" She asked curiously.

Shawn glanced at her. "I just don't want to worry her."

Ciara sighed. "Is something going on between you two? Did she sleep with Phillip again?" She asked. "Should I go to Hong Kong and beat her up?"

He flashed her a weak smile, chuckling.

Then Kayla walked into the room. "Are we having a sibling party in here?" She paused beside the bed. "And it's good to see you awake and alert." She quickly checkchecked his vitals. "Everything looks good so far. Keep this up and you can go home in a few days."

Ciara wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"_Sorry about Ben," _Kayla mouthed to her, in which she just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shawn was just about to tell me what's going on between him and Belle," Ciara spoke up in which earned her a glare from Shawn.

Kayla frowned, "I didn't know you two were having problems."

Hope came back in at that moment. "Whose having problems?" She smiled when she noticed that he was finally awake. "How are you feeling? You know, we never got a chance to talk." She glanced at Kayla and Ciara, then back at him. "I'm sorry for what I did to you," she apologized.

Shawn shook his head. "You didn't do anything, Princess Gina did."

Ciara nodded in agreement. "Mom, Shawn's right. You didn't do anything. You would never hurt us. Or anyone that you love."

Hope smiled. "I love you two."

Ciara pulled her in a hug. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." She glanced back at Shawn. "And we are not done talking about it." She walked out of the room.

"And I need to check on my other patients," she followed her out.

Hope sat back down in the chair. "So what were you and Ciara talking about?" She asked curiously.

"We were talking about Belle," he answered after a moment of silence. "Ciara thinks something happened between us since I didn't want anyone to call her."

"Speaking of which, I could hear some things when you was talking to Gina," Hope said. "And I believe you said that you and Belle was getting divorced? Want to talk about it?"

"And I also told you that Ciara's boyfriend was on death row," he countered. "She needs you more than I do."

"I will talk to her," she promised. "But I can also be here for you at the same time, just talk to me." She slipped her hand into his. "How is this then, I will let you rest tonight, but we are talking about this tomorrow, alright?" She stood up, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest." Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the room.

* * *

**I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. I may have gotten something wrong here, so don't hesitate to correct me. Please follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Toodles!****Athena, Out!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hurray for another chapter! Please review to lemme know how I am doing. Thanks in advance. :D**

**Oh and sorry for the long wait, I sure hope this was well worth the wait.**

* * *

Ciara was sitting on the couch in the Dimera gatehouse with Ben. "Clyde called me about the plan," she was saying, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I want to go on the run with you."

Ben glanced at her in confusion. "That never ends well. You need to stay here. Your family needs you." He tried to reason with her.

She sighed. "But you also need me!" She sat up to glance at him. "My mom will be busy with Shawn for a while, and I want to be with you!" She leaned closer, then kissed him softly.

* * *

Hope was softly talking to Kayla. "So he will be okay?" She asked.

Kayla nodded in confirmation. "Of course. Maybe he can get out of here in a few days. Did you call Belle to let her know what happened?"

Hope shook her head. "He doesn't want me to."

Kayla glanced at her in shock. "What's that about?"

Hope shrug. "He says he just doesn't want to worry her, but I think there's more to it than that." She sighed. "I think something is going on between them, I don't know why he won't tell me."

Kayla sighed. "Your tired, Hope. Why don't you rest for a bit? I will wake you up in a few hours."

Hope shook her head. "No, I can't." She walked back into the room, then sat back down in her chair. She thought about calling Belle, but decided against it.

* * *

Ben sighed. "Fine, you can come. I will keep you safe," he promised her. "So I guess that we should get moving then." He kissed her. "Ready to go?"

Ciara pulled out her motorcycle key, and held it up. "Ready!" She grabbed his hand and led him outside, then handed him a helmet as she put hers on. "Let's roll!"

* * *

"Stefano looks like Steve Johnson," Hattie was saying. "I think he was heading back to Salem for some kind of unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?" Rafe repeated, untying her. "What kind of unfinished business? Did he tell you any thing?"

She shook her head. "He didn't say anything about it."

* * *

It was a few hours later, Hope had drifted off to sleep sometime during the night. When she woke up, he was still asleep even though she could tell that he was faking it. "Shawn?" she asked softly. "I know your awake, I can tell." She stood up. "Okay then, I'll just step out of the room and call Belle then."

The door opened at that and Belle stood in the doorway. "You don't have to do that because I'm here."

Shawn opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Belle?" He glanced at Hope in confusion, then back at Belle. "How did you find out? I didn't want to worry you since you have enough to deal with worrying about Claire."

Belle crossed her arms. "Dad called me. Did you really think he wouldn't?" She walked over to the bed, sitting down in the chair. "I can worry about Claire, my job, and you too." She said, then slid her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just like your mom can worry about you and Ciara."

Hope thought a moment. "Why don't I just step out of the room and let you two talk." She headed for the door. "I will come back in a little bit." She walked out.

Belle sighed. "You went after Princess Gina, huh? She could have killed you!"

Shawn glanced at her. "Well, she didn't. I'm still here, and mom is back." He flashed her a smile, which quickly faded. He struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. "I honestly didn't want you to have to fly all this way."

"It was no trouble," she assured him. "You should rest now."

He shook his head. "That's all I have been doing here," he protested. "I'm rested up."

She crossed her arms. "Your so stubborn."

He just chuckled. "Everybody is at some point."

She nodded towards the door. "Have you said anything to her yet?"

He shook his head. "I haven't really had time to say anything yet."

* * *

After they were both on, Ciara sped off. She had decided to go to the Salem border where they could spend time at a cabin away from everyone here. Especially the Salem PD, then they could work on the case together without fear of being interrupted.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the cabin, so they went inside. She pulled a file folder out of her bag, then sat down at the table, signaling for Ben to join her. "Let's work on the case now."

Ben nodded. "Okay, whatcha got so far?"

She opened the folder. "I was talking to Justin when he figured out that it had to be David's father that killed Jordan," she explained.

* * *

Shawn shook his head. "I'm not going to tell her, she's just got back."

Belle sighed. "Okay, I'm just glad that you're okay," she leaned over and softly kissed him.

* * *

**That's the end. Forgot to say Happy Valentine's Day, yuck!!! I do not like this holiday, but I don't know why.****Anyways, follow, favorite, review or all three!!!! And if you have any ideas, please comment or PM me.. because my think tank is running low. Welp, imma go now. Toodles!****Athena, out!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**First of all, I want to thank the guest reviewer for reviewing.**

* * *

Belle had left the room to get some coffee, she spotted Hope talking to Kayla, and veered over to them.

"So he can go home?" Hope asked, making sure she had heard right, breathing with relief when Kayla just nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I will just go and get the paperwork, " she flashed Belle a quick smile, then walked off.

Hope gave Belle a quick hug. "Tell him that hes getting out of here, I'm going to pull the car around," she walked off.

Belle watched her leave, then headed back to Shawn's room.

He must have gone back to sleep after she left.

She lightly shook him. "Shawn?" She asked softly, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Wake up, you're getting discharged."

"Discharged?" He repeated sleepily, grinning weakly.

She helped him get dressed as Kayla walked in with the needed paperwork. "I want to see you back soon," she instructed.

* * *

Hope had pulled the car closer to the entrance, then got out and headed back inside when she saw someone that looked familiar. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do I know you somewhere?"

The young woman turned around, her eyes glistening with tears. "Yes mom, its me.."

Hope gasped. "Callie?!" She wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck. "I haven't seen you in years."

Callie nodded. "I know, so i wanted to come back to Salem to see you, and maybe Ciara and Shawn. Since I have not seen you since dad's funeral."

Hope sighed. "Well you will have to just visit with me and Shawn today I'm afraid. Maybe Ciara will swing by later."

The doors opened then, and Belle came out with Shawn. "Hello," Belle greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," Callie greeted back, then she frowned. "I heard about what happened to you, Shawn. How are you now?"

Shawn just glared at her. "Like you care!" He snapped.

"Shawn Douglas!" Hope crossed her arms. "Don't talk to your sister like that!" She gave Callie an apology glance. "I'm sorry about that."

Callie shrug. "It's okay."

Belle sighed. "Come on," she led him the rest of the way to Hope's car.

Hope and Callie talked a little bit longer. "You should come by the house, and we can talk more." Callie agreed as the two hugged. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, mom."

* * *

A little while later after they got home, Hope told Shawn to go rest in which he protested to at first. Now her and Belle was sitting in the living room. "You remember Callie Brady, right? She was at Bo's funeral a few years back."

Belle nodded. "I remember her. If I remember correctly she never got along with Shawn or Ciara."

Hope sighed. "That's right." Then there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" Hope called out.

The door opened and Callie popped her head inside, then came on in. "Where's Shawn?"

Hope pointed toward the stairs. "I told him to go and rest." She slid over on the couch. "Please come and join us."

Callie walked over and sat down. "Don't mind if I do."

Belle flashed Callie a quick smile, then stood up. "I should go and check on Shawn." She walked off.

Callie watched her leave, then glanced back at Hope. "That was Belle Black, right?"

Hope nodded. "Right," she confirmed. "Belle always told me that she liked you, even if she doesn't see you much."

Callie smiled. "Good, I'm glad somebody else does."

* * *

Belle knocked softly on the door, then pushed it open and walked in. She walked over and sat down on edge of the bed. "Shawn?" She asked softly, laying down on his uninjured side. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Shawn asked tiredly.

"Callie," she answered, sitting up and propping herself up with her elbow.

He groaned. "What do you want to know? Why Ciara and I don't like her?"

She nodded. "That would be a start. So talk to me, please? After all, Callie is your sister, you should all get along."

He shook his head. "Look, all I am going to say about her is that she's not as nice as she wants you to believe she is."

She sighed. "Atleast tell me what she's done. Don't I deserve that atleast?"

He glanced at her for a brief moment. "You deserve to know it, Belle, everyone does."

She sighed in frustration. "Then tell me!" She begged him. "We never keep secrets from each other."

He glanced back at her.

_"Callie? What are you doing?" Shawn asked, watching her from the doorway. "That belongs to dad, you know?"_

_Callie rolled her eyes. "You mean the dad that just abandoned us?" She snapped back. "J don't care whose it is, I am going to sell it to make money so I can help mom out with payments and stuff. You don't really think dad is coming back do you?" She asked, crossing her arms._

_He glared at her. "Want to help out? Get a job! That's the only way that you are going to get to help."_

_She put the ring into the box of things she was going to sell, then glanced back at him. "What happened to you, Shawn? You use to be the rebel child. You know as well as I do that you'd be doing the same thing a few years ago that I am doing now." She closed the box up. "Just pretend that you never saw me, okay? I was never here."_

_"How do you know that I won't go to mom after you leave again?" He asked softly._

_She left the box on the floor, then walked over to him. "How do I know? Well I don't, but if I find out you did..." she paused to think a moment. "Think about Claire, you want to see her grow up, right?"_

_He glanced at her in shock. "Wait, you blackmailing me?"_

_She smiled. "I have a way of making people disappear. I can be just like grand pa Victor which is probably why he likes me best. So think long and hard about what to do next." She picked up her box, then stormed out of the house._

Shawn shook his head. "I can't, Belle, not this time. Not you or mom." He slowly pushed himself out of bed, then walked out of the room.

Belle sighed, then followed him out.

* * *

**I may have definitely gotten some things wrong here, but I have only been watching days since 07, 08, or 09, can't remember when I started watching. Don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong and I will try to fix it.**

**I am getting most of my information from wikia. And if you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me! Follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. :)**

**Peace!**


End file.
